


Gorgeous Green

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester/Reader Smut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Green Eyes, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Long One Shot, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, dirty girl, watching in a mirror kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Summery: After a hunt is over Dean the reader and Sam head back to the bunker where the reader has a date. With tension and teasing high between Dean and the reader will she be able to continue with the date?  (One shot)
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester x you, sam winchester x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Gorgeous Green

Words: 8828 (Yeah this is long ;) )

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Reader / You

Warnings: Swearing, LOTS of Smut, Slight Sam Interruption. Think that’s it

Characters: Dean Winchester, Reader/You, Sam Winchester

A/N: So this is for tumblr celebration, my prompt was (Watching in a mirror)

Finally you were done with this damn hunt, and the three of you could head back to the bunker. You only wished you weren't wearing this damn fed outfit, the skirt always irritated you in the car. Never the less you settled into the back seat, while Sam rode shotgun beside his brother. Dean put on one of his cassette tapes, with Sam immediately turning it down as soon as it flickered to life. At this point in the day Dean had given up trying to stop Sam from messing with the damn music. 

So he simply rolled his eyes, which you caught in the mirror, you threw Dean a wink before settling back into your seat everything your eyes from his view, feet kicked up on the bench seat. It didn’t take Sam to long to fall asleep, unsurprisingly since he had ended up on the sofa in the motel last night and had barely slept a wink. You can almost feel Dean’s death glare on you, which only makes you smile, you don’t seem to be able to stop yourself from messing with him. 

You hear him grumble something under his breath as the music volume increases again. Things between you and Dean had become more heated as of late, neither of you had admitted any feelings for each other, despite the constant flirting and bickering that went on between the two of you. Even when Sam had called you both out on it, you’d simply scoffed at him, claiming that Dean only wished, turning away busying yourself with your bag so they wouldn’t see the way you blushed. 

While Dean had just out right laughed, which had turned into an awkward coughing fit, resulting in Sam smacking him on the back. 

Knowing from past experience that he’s probably still watching you right now, your eyes crack open again, unsurprisingly meeting his in the rear view mirror. “Yes Dean. Can I help you with something?” you asked innocently, cocking an eyebrow at him. 

Sam sighs with a slight laugh shaking his head, clearly not fully asleep then you think to yourself. Probably laughing at you and the situation you’ve decided to create. He knows what’s coming and settles back into his chair, arms folded across his chest and closes his eyes again.

Dean can only manage to drive for about five minutes before he’s glaring at you, “Get your damn feet down. Now Y/N” Dean demands, fixing you with a hard stare but you don’t miss the way his eyes move to your legs, before he shakes himself, eyes moving back to focus on the road.

Letting out an exasperated sigh you lower your legs slowly, you kick off your heels and your skirt shifts up your legs slightly so its resting high on your thighs. Dean’s eyes flick back to you as you sit up, he bites his lip seeing the extra skin that’s been revealed. “You need to get laid Dean, you’re far to tense” you sigh as you wrap your arms around his shoulders from behind. 

Your fingers pushing just under the plaid shirt, nails running along the material, causing Dean to shift in his seat, he sucks in a breath when your lips brush against his neck. You watch the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat nervously, but he doesn’t tear his gaze from yours. “You need to get laid” he grumbles back a little pointlessly, his fingers flexing around the steering wheel. Sam’s snort of laughter only makes the laugh you’d been holding to bubble up.

“Great come back stud” you smirk pressing a fleeting kiss to his cheek, before moving away from him to settle back in your seat. “Besides, tonight I have a date and I fully intend to get laid” you wink before pulling your phone from your pocket and shooting said guy a text. He was a nice enough guy you’d met out at a bar a few months back, you’d texted every now and then since that night. He had green eyes, not quite as green as Dean’s, but nice enough, his hair was dark brown in fact almost black, just long enough for you to run your fingers through. His name was Daniel and he was a bartender, other than that you didn’t know a great deal about him.

He was quick to reply to your text, telling you that he was really looking forward to your date, you followed up with a message telling him that you had a special surprise for him, grinning as you sent it. Your mind cast back to your brand new outfit and lingerie you’d bought the other day shopping with Sam. You shoot Dean a smile seeing him watching you as you tuck your phone away, he gives you a tight lipped smile before his eyes return to the road.

You roll your eyes staring at the roof of the impala, feeling the restlessness seeping into your bones, the feeling you get after a hunt you really need to blow off some steam. You lean over the bench seat, folding your arms along the back and laying your head down, turning to face Dean as Sam’s soft snores raise above the music slightly. 

He smells crazy good today, for some reason he had chosen to wear that aftershave that drives you crazy, heck maybe it’s just how he smells. You smile when he turns to look at you, watching as the blush travels across his tanned freckled skin.

“You got any plans tonight Dean?” you ask quietly, breath fanning across his neck, you watch as the goosebumps appear across his skin. 

He runs his sharp white teeth over that plump bottom lip and you have to suppress a whimper at the sight. He gives a half hearted shrug, turning to look at you again when he makes a turn onto a straight practically deserted road. Those green eyes bore into yours, “Na, not really. Probably just have a nice hot shower, get real relaxed” he replies just as quietly, but the extra timber in his voice doesn’t go unnoticed, as his breath fans across your wet lips.

You swallow and nod a little distractedly, “Yeah, anything else?” you ask voice slightly huskier, trying to ignore the effect he’s having on you.

“Might just lay there, naked” he shrugs before continuing smile spreading across those perfect lips. “See where the night goes, what with you and Sammy gone, might just have a few drinks. You know, the usual things I do when I’m all alone” he smirks and the hidden meaning is there thick as hell and you wanna take the bait so bad it hurts.

“You sure? All alone, sounds pretty boring. You sure you wouldn’t rather have some company? I could always go out another night” you ask hotly feeling your nerves beginning to creep back in, Dean looks away for a moment checking the road, seeing everything is fine he turns back to you. 

He licks his lips and you don’t realise you’re holding your breath until your forced to release it, he looks like he’s thinking about his answer. Your heart is thumping uncontrollably in your chest, your eyes on his. The green is darker than usual when he looks into your eyes, “No sweetheart, you go right ahead. Enjoy yourself, you know if you really think he can scratch that itch” the last few words leave his mouth and you can’t help but glance down at his lips. You won't deny those words stung slightly, but you do your best to carry on.

Licking your lips you focus back on his face, trying to regain some kind of composure you clear your throat, not missing the cocky smirk that crosses his lips knowing that he’s getting to you. 

Dean pulls up outside the bunker, a quick glance at Sam and he knows he’s still flat out. So he shifts in his seat facing you fully and you lift your head resting it on your hand. Your faces are so close again one small movement would have your noses brushing, “Why? Do you think you could do a better job?” you question cheekily, biting back your own smile as Dean shifts in his seat.

“I don’t think I could do better, I know I could” Dean states with such finality that you didn’t even bother to try and argue with him.

Your mouth is almost completely dry open it to speak, unfortunately your conversation is cut short when Sam grumbles something, before rubbing at him eyes. You move away from the seat, grabbing your jacket you slip it on as Dean tells Sam that you’re home. Dean clears his throat as he climbs out of the car, Sam is behind him stretching slightly before following his brother. Pulling yourself together you get out of the impala and follow behind the guys silently. As soon as Dean unlocks the bunker you head down the stairs, going straight to your room to get ready. Ignoring the calls of your name from both brothers.

As your bedroom door slams shut behind you your cursing Dean’s name under your breath. Why does he have to be so damn tempting? Who gave him the right? Stripping out of your clothes you toss them into the pile of washing in your room, grabbing your soft robe from the back of your door you wrap it around your body, before tucking your towel under you arm and head to the bathroom. 

Seconds after you shut the bathroom door behind you there’s a knock, rolling your eyes you sigh glancing at the ceiling. “Yes?” you sigh dramatically, cracking the door open a little to reveal Sam.

“Sorry Y/N, just wondered if you’re wanting anything? Just headed out on a supply run” he informs you. You feel a little bad about the way you had reacted, but it’s Dean’s damn fault and you’re sticking to that. 

“Uh, yeah sure. Please. There’s a list in my room bedside table” you tell him with a smile, He nods returning the smile and turns to leave. “Thank you Sam” you call after him sweetly.

“You got it, you pain in the ass!” Sam calls back and you join the laughter that fades down the hallway. 

Closing the door you hang your robe up on the back of it and step into the shower, sighing happily as the water hits your skin. Immediately feeling the hot water relaxing your muscles perfectly, as you tip your head back and run your fingers through your hair, your mind drifts back to being in the car with Dean earlier. The way that he managed to draw you in so close, so close that you’d almost forgotten how to breathe, with just the sound of his deep husky voice. 

You try your best not to let your mind wander too far, so you push Dean to the back of your mind as you take your time to shower, getting yourself ready for your date. 

As the water begins to get cooler you decide that it might be best to shut off the shower. 

Back inside your room wrapped up in your thick robe, you smile happily at your outfit choice for tonight. The outfit was simple enough, a pair of tight dark jeans which clung perfectly to your curves, with a flowing white tank top, which you’d decided to pair with your knee high leather boots. What you had planned to wear beneath it was definitely the sexiest underwear you owned as a hunter. Doing your hair and make-up was fairly fast, making sure to wear the new red lipstick you’d bought you smiled at your reflection.

When your robe dropped to the floor you pulled on your new lingerie, loving the way the stockings glide up your smooth legs. Once your final stocking was secured you stood from your bed and checked yourself out in the mirror. Bending over your run your fingers through your hair, loosening the curls slightly leaving a slight wave. As you stood however you could’ve sworn you heard a groan from behind you. 

Your eyes move up in the mirror to the space just above your shoulder, in that moment you swear that you forget how to breathe, when your eyes lock onto Dean’s just barely visible in the reflection. Your nails drag across your thighs as your bedroom door swings open, gently knocking against the wall. Swallowing the lump in your throat you take a deep breath, “What do you think?” you ask him quietly as he walks closer, doing your best to ignore the way your breath hitches in your throat as his eyes rake across your body.

You feel the heat radiating from his chest and the material of his flannel brush your back as he edges closer. He licks those damn lips again, Adam’s apple bobbing hard as he meets your eyes. “Damn sweetheart, you look good enough to eat” he rasps out, fingers brushing over your arms in a barely there touch, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Did he really just say that? You wonder to yourself, chewing nervously on your bottom lip as he takes another step closer, so his front is pressed against your back. You can feel the bulge in his jeans pressing against your ass. The tip of his nose brushes your cheek and your head drops back enough to rest on his shoulder. “I should be mad at you for peeping on me” you tell him voice still slightly shaky, feeling the nerves beneath your skin beginning to get the best of you.

Dean hums somewhere in the back of his throat, strong hands moving to grip your hips, pulling you back against him tighter, which pulls a soft gasp from your lips. “Maybe you should be, princess but you’re not, are you?” he asks like he already knows the answer, as his lips brush softly against your jaw. 

His lips are so soft you almost don’t believe that it happened, “No, not mad” you answer trying not to release the whimper that wants to escape the back of your throat.

But you fail when Dean’s sharp white teeth scrape over your ear, your glad he has his hands on you because honestly, you’re not sure that your legs would still be holding you up right now. The ping that comes from your phone almost makes you jump out of your skin, Dean’s eyes move back to yours and you can see the look in his eyes change. “Fuck that’s probably your date, I’ll uh let you finish getting ready” Dean mumbles under his breath, rubbing at the back of his neck as he leaves with an apologetic smile, you don’t have chance to say anything before the door slams closed. 

The sound makes you wince, every part of you is so confused right now. What the fuck just happened? Maybe Dean just needed to get laid and you were there, you decide to just go on the date and talk to him when you get back home. 

Just ten minutes later your ready to go, just in time as you hear Sam calling your name. With a spritz of perfume you leave your room, heading for the bunker’s entrance. Dean doesn’t meet your eyes when you walk past him and over to Sam. “You look amazing Y/N, you ready to go?” Sam says sweetly giving you a hug, you thank him and the two of you head out to the Impala, not a single word from Dean, but you don’t let it worry you.

“Thanks for taking me Sam” you smile as Sam pulls out of the bunkers garage. 

“Any time” Sam smiles but you can see there’s something else he wants to say.

“What is it Sam? You’ve got that look in your eyes again” you sigh turning to look at him as you cross one leg over the other.

Running a hand through his hair Sam looks at you briefly before focusing on the road again, “I just wondered did something happen between you and Dean while I was out?” he asks like he’s a little nervous and honestly so are you now, you’re also grateful for the dark road to hide your blush.

“Nope. Nothing” you reply quickly, knowing that was the least convincing thing you’d ever said.

“Uh huh, sure. Just, you know, be safe” Sam says before he seems to register what he’d said to you and you can’t resist the urge to roll your eyes.

“Ugh Sam please. Do not give me the safe sex talk, especially not when it concerns your big brother” you mumble the last part under your breath as Sam pulls up outside the restaurant.

“Point taken. Just uh, call me if you need picking up” 

You press a kiss to his cheek before climbing out of the car, “I will, I promise” you reply before quickly heading inside. 

Daniel waves you over to your table as soon as you enter, you smile at him as you walk over. “You look amazing babe” he compliments, pulling you into a hug and pressing a kiss to your cheek. Pulling out your chair for you to sit down, pushing you in again before he takes his own.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long” you say realising you’re around twenty minutes late at least. The waiter comes over and the two of you make your orders and hand back your menus. You were trying your hardest not to let your thoughts travel back to Dean, the way he’d made you feel earlier and he’d barely touched you. 

“No you’re fine wasn’t waiting long at all” he replies sipping his beer, you quickly realise that this conversation is already a little awkward. He’s friendly and everything you remember but the spark isn’t there the way you remember. Then your phone dings and you pull it from your pocket with a quick apology. You frown with confusion seeing a message pop up from Dean.

“Sorry, It’s just my roommate. Just give me a second” He simply nods in understanding grabbing his own phone. 

Dean- Hey sweetheart, how's your date going? Sorry if I was a dick before you left.

You- I guess, he's nice, it's just a little awkward, just something's off. Maybe he's gone off me or something?

Dean- Yeah that's not possible

You- What are you talking about now Winchester?

Dean- Unless he's the most stupid man alive, he ain't gone off you sweetheart.

You- Stop messing with me Dean. I'll talk to you later.

You pocket your phone seeing the food arrive. “Everything okay?” Daniel asked concerned when you look up at him with a small smile.

“Yeah, so sorry. My roommate is having a serious case of girlfriend trouble. It’s just difficult for him at the minute. Just trying to be supportive, I know that I'm ruining our date. Sorry” you reply quietly, unable to stop yourself from feeling guilty about lying to him. You resist the urge to roll your eyes when your phone vibrates again. 

“I get it. No problem if you need to reschedule we can” he assures you sweetly, moaning around the food as he takes a bite. It only serves to remind you of Dean again, which of course makes you feel worse.

“Thank you. You’re seriously the sweetest guy. I’ll be right back I should just call him quickly” you smile tightly standing from your seat and head into the bathroom.

“Take you time” he calls behind you from the table, but you’re already pushing the bathroom door open. Cursing Dean’s name as you do.

Dean- I ain't messin' with you! I haven't stopped thinking about you in that sexy outfit!

You- Then why the hell did you leave my room in such a rush! I thought you wanted to leave!

Dean- Oh come on! Don't tell me that now, not while your out with that douche bag

You- Which part did you like the most? ;) Are you still hard? Yeah I felt it ;)

Dean- Fuck Y/N! Come on, really!

You- Sorry you're right, I'll leave you to it. Maybe Daniel will want to talk to me about it :)

God what was it about this man that made you lose every thought for anything except him. It had only gotten worse the last few months. You couldn’t help but giggle when your phone started to ring, you let it ring a few times before answering. “Hello Dean, everything okay?” you ask sweetly as possible, keeping the laughter from your voice.

You hear the growl and can’t help but bite your lip, “You know damn well that everything is not okay! Would you please get your sexy fucking ass home so we can talk?” you can practically see him throw his hands in the air after he says those words.

“You really wanna ‘talk’ Dean? Or do you want to do?” you practically purr, hearing his groan in response makes you smile.

“Someone found their voice, huh? You weren’t so vocal earlier” he chuckles loudly and you know he’s right. Your distracted from your thoughts though because you swear that you hear the tell tale clang of a belt buckle. “Check your phone sweetheart, maybe what I sent you will persuade you” 

Looking down at your phone you click on your messages, you swallow hard seeing a picture message from Dean. You almost fall over when the picture loads. “Holy fuck Dean” you breath out somewhere between a moan and a gasp. He’s standing in front of your mirror, but naked with his big hand wrapped around his thick cock. Those gorgeous green eyes that scream fuck me feel like they’re looking into your fucking soul.

“Wanted you so bad when you left, still do. Thought you might want some proof. So, do you want me to come get you, or do you wanna stay?” he asks voice deeper than you’d ever heard it. You shiver in anticipation, you’re a dick for doing this but you could never say no to Dean Winchester. 

“See you in ten” you sigh smiling despite yourself.

“You’ve got it sweetheart!” 

“Oh and Dean”

Yeah, what is it?” he asks curiously.

“Don’t be late. Or you’re going home alone”

“Son of a bit-” you cut him off before he can finish that one and head back to your table. 

Running your hands along your clothes you sigh as you gently lay a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. “I feel like all I do is apologise to you tonight” you sigh as you walk around to face him. “I’m really sorry, my friend called he’s uh, having a little trouble handling the break up. So he’s on his way to pick me up” you tell him blushing slightly as he stands and kisses your cheek.

“Really I get it. You must be a great friend. You’ve got my number whenever you want to re-arrange” he tells you still holding onto your shoulders gently.

Then you hear that unmistakable rumble and Dean’s early, “That’s him I should go”

“See you around gorgeous” he says waving you off as you head out into the cold. 

You slide into the backseat of the impala receiving a curious look from Dean as the door closes, “What am I the valet now?” Dean teases and you bite into your lip meeting those dream worthy eyes in the rear view mirror.

“You wouldn’t keep your hands to yourself Dean” you smirk watching the way his tongue peaks out from behind his teeth.

Dean pulls out of the parking lot still not really looking away from you, “Yeah, you’re probably right about that. Especially now I know what’s hiding under there” he replies in deep sexy rumble of a voice that you love.

“I hope you like that picture you sent me. It’s about to be my screensaver” you smirk at him, laughing as he chokes a little on his next breath. 

“Fine, but only if I get one of you tonight” he attempts to bargain with you.

You smile licking your lips as you lean forward in your seat, draping your arms over his strong broad shoulders. You feel his muscles tense as your hands slip beneath his coat and plaid shirt, nails gently dragging across the thin black t-shirt. “I think I can agree to that, I’ll have to make you work for it though” you tell him hotly, lips brushing his ear. Dean sucks in a breath when the tip of your tongue flicks over his ear lobe, shortly followed by your teeth.

Dean’s jaw clenches and his grip tightens on the steering wheel, his hands starting to turn white under his intense grip. “Gonna make me crash here sweetheart, kinda screwing with my concentration here” Dean groans as your lips brush over a spot behind his ear, you can’t help but grin realising the effect you’re having on him. It will probably change when he has use of those big hands of his.

“Sorry Dean” you smiled eyes meeting his in the mirror again. Fingers digging into his skin slightly through his t-shirt, the breathy curse that left his lips made your smile grow a little.

He watched you as you sat back in the seat, eyes not leaving his as you settled back against the leather. “So I’m just curious. What made you finally text me after I left earlier? Did you get thinking about anything in particular?” you practically purred, crossing one leg over the other licking your lips as he shifted in his seat.

“Oh you wanna play sweetheart, game on” he grinned that panty ruining dangerous grin, that turned you into a quivering puddle of mess, the one that would usually have you rushing from the room whenever you were able to. Suddenly you didn’t feel that confident but you stayed with it. Nodding your head, you swallowed hard refusing to look away from him and give in.

“You’re not even playing fair Dean Winchester. Just tell me already!” you sigh both hating and loving the way he winks at you.

He meets your eyes in the mirror, sharp white teeth running over his insanely plump bottom lip, “Okay honestly, I kept thinkin’ about how you felt pressed up against me. You were so warm and so soft, kept wondering what would happen if i let my hands wonder a little. If you’d push me away or lean into me” he says huskily, voice so deep you swear its the sexiest noise in the world. 

Licking your lips you repress the whimper in the back of your throat, “W-Where would your hands wonder f-first” you stuttered out nervously, your nails sinking into your thighs as his gaze devoured you. You were only slightly aware that Dean had stopped driving when he turned to you.

He turns in his seat to face you, smirk plastered on those perfect lips as he crooks his finger telling your come closer. You swallow hard for what feels like the hundredth time tonight and slip forward in your seat. `He reaches for your face once you’re close enough, you eyes slip shut as his thumb gently lowers your bottom lip. “You’ve got one of the sexiest months I've ever seen” he breathes out, letting out a quiet moan as your tongue brushes the pad of his thumb, your eyes flutter open meeting his again. The green of those gorgeous eyes is giving way to the black of his pupils, your lips briefly press a kiss to the tip of his thumb.

Dean’s hand moves then cupping your jaw in his hand, you almost forget how to breathe as he leans in closer nose brushing yours. “If you don’t want this just tell me any time” he whispers deeply against your lips. You don’t even need to think about this, which is good because in that moment you’d forgotten how to function. The only thing you knew was that you needed those lips on yours. 

When you closed the distance between the two of you, you felt Dean suck in a breath with the first touch of your lips. Your lips had barely brushed, before you could pull back to check on his reaction, his other hand cupped the other side of your face pressing his lips firmly to yours. You rested your hands on his shoulders. Then Dean deepened the kiss tongue brushing your lips, causing you to whimper into his mouth, hands pushing into his hair tugging gently forcing a groan from the back of his throat.

You could hear the blood rushing in your ears as he gently pulled away, dragging his teeth over your bottom lip as he did so. Forehead pressed against yours, your ragged breaths mingled with his. “We should g-go inside” you mumble as your lips brush his.

Dean bit into his lip pulling back a little further and clearing his throat, “Uh, you go ahead sweetheart, I’ll meet you there” you nodded smiling a little noticing the blush that coated his cheeks, paired with the way he shifted in his seat you had an idea why he wanted to wait.

“Don’t be long, I’ll be waiting” you tell him voice taking on a sultry tone as you slip out from the back seat. You heard the tiny groan before you shut the Impala’s door and headed to your room with a wide smile spreading across your lips.

As you enter your room you practically fall back against the door, head dropping back as you try and wrap your mind around what’s happening. You pull off your leather jacket tossing it on the back of your chair in front of your mirror. Taking a seat you tug off your boots, as your eyes meet your reflection your fingers brush your lips, kiss swollen and still tingling. 

Standing from the chair you walked over to your nightstand, grabbing your favourite spirit unscrewing the cap you too several generous gulps. Leaving the bottle on the floor you stepped closer to the floor length mirror, noticing the blush still covering your neck and cheeks. Your skin was hot and tingling as your eyes followed your hands as they drifted lower on your body. Popping the button of your jeans and pulling down the zip, hooking your fingers into the waistband. Before you could pull them down someone clearing their throat caught your attention. “Starting without me huh?” Dean asked voice deep like a warning. You let your eyes find his dark green ones as he stepped behind you, shaking your head in answer to his question.

You couldn’t help the nervous laugh as his hands replaced yours, thumbs tucking into the sides of your open jeans. “Wouldn’t dream of it” you replied leaning your head back onto his shoulder, letting it lull to the side as Dean’s lips pressed against your soft skin. “That feels amazing” you sigh as his lips make their way to your shoulder, his hands move up the soft expanse of your stomach.

Dean simply hums in repose letting his hands slide up your body further, taking your t-shirt with him as he goes. Until you raise your arms and he tugs it over your head, tossing it carelessly behind him. “So, I was wondering. Do you always leave the door open when you’re dressing up sexy? Have I just missed out on it all this time?” he asks lips trailing down your spine, causing you to shiver.

“I, uh. I don’t usually do it, d-dress sexy that is. This is uh, a lot m-more than I usually do” you breathe out shakily, when his fingers start to tug at your jeans. Then you feel his lips on the bottom of your back, just above the waistline of your jeans and realise he’s on his knees behind you.

“So all for me then huh?” he groans as he pulls your jeans past your ass, nipping at the soft flesh peeking out from your green and black panties. You hum in agreement as he moves so you can kick your jeans away then his hands are on you again. He stands pulling you back roughly against his chest, his fingers lightly brush your skin as he brushes your hair over one shoulder. “You look fucking delicious, is that pussy nice and wet for me baby” Dean’s voice practically rumbles between the soft open mouth kisses he brushes across your neck.

Dean’s fingers slowly dipped just inside your panties, making you shiver as they brushed back and forth along the soft skin. “God Dean have you got to talk like that?” you whimper as his fingers dip a little lower. 

He chuckles deep in his chest, which for some reason is just so damn sexy. His free hand moves to one of your bra straps and he slowly pushes it off of your shoulder until its hanging loosely. “Because I know what it’s doing to you. I love watching you squirm sweetheart. Now, as much as i wanna tear these sexy little panties off of your hot ass, i need to know, so do you want me to stop, or are you gonna answer me?" He asks you fingers less than an inch away from your throbbing clit, it feels like a warning as he speaks.

Your breathing has become a little ragged with the more he speaks. In fact, you're not altogether sure you know how to speak right now. His darkened green eyes meet yours in the reflection as his lips brush your ear, causing you to swallow the moan that had been threatening to fall past your lips any second. 

"Come on baby, i just wanna hear that filthy mouth of yours. You wanna watch yourself come on my fingers? You want it hard and fast? Just like the dirty little girl you are. You just gotta tell me" he rasps deeply, right as you feel his cock brush against your lower back. 

Finally you lose the battle and the most falls past your parted lips, "Fuck Dean, you and that damn mouth of yours are gonna be the death of me. I'm so fucking wet for you. Have been since before that damn date earlier. Haven't stopped thinking about your hands all over my body, want you to make me come so bad. I don't care if it's your hands your mouth or your cock, or all three, if I'm really lucky. Just want you, all of you" the words all but fall from your mouth, you can't help but focus on his tongue as it slips across his perfect plump lips.

"Mmmm, now that's my girl" he groans pushing a hand into your hair, he tugs slightly so that he can press his lips to yours in a messy kiss as those thick fingers move along your soaking wet slit. "Go ahead and pull those panties outta the way baby" he breathes hot and gravely against your neck. 

You rush to do as he asks, pushing them down as far as you can. They fall the rest of the way to the floor and you kick them to the side. "Feels so good" you moan pressing down into his hand, seeking just a little more pressure, your eyes slip closed when he pushes two thick fingers inside you. You moan out his name, right before your teeth sink into your bottom lip.

"Open your eyes baby, look how well that pretty pussy is taking my fingers" Dean rumbles dragging his teeth across your earlobe, as he gently nudges your legs open wider with his feet. 

His fingers gently push the second bra strap aside, letting it fall down your arm tickling the skin. “Dean, please” you gasp out, rolling your hips against his hand as he sucks a mark into the space between your neck and shoulder.

You do as your told letting your eyes flutter open, the sight before you makes you clench your thighs around his hand. You look as strung out as you feel if not more so, his free hand moves to push the cup of your bra down, where he rolls one of your sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He’s keeping a steady pace with the fingers inside of you, slow and shallow. You can tell by that evil smirk on his lips that he knows it isn’t enough to make you come. He releases your nipple with one final harsh tug, causing you to cry out at the feeling. He pushes between the two of you and unhooks your bra, letting it fall from your body without resistance. “Fuck look at you! Tell me what you want baby, want me to make you come?” he growls out, roughly gripping your still tingling breast and giving it a harsh squeeze pressing you closer to him as he does.

Your fingers dig into the skin of his forearm as you cling to him, “Please Dean, wanna be your dirty girl. Harder, faster please, I need it” you whine desperately, hips still rolling against his hand. He growls against your neck as his fingers pick up speed, hammering right over the spot that makes your thighs shake and your eyes roll back.

“Oh there it is baby” he chuckles knowingly, your so close right on the edge, but then he pulls his fingers out and your eyes shoot open, chest rising and falling hard as you meet those green eyes in the mirror. He backs up with you still in his arms.

“Dean come on what the hell! I was so close!” you practically growl at him feeling the pent up frustration licking at your skin. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve got you” he murmurs against your ear tugging your chair forward slightly, he lets you go dropping you into the seat. As he sinks to his knees in front of you, you swallow hard at the look in those eyes. 

He tugs your ass forward and hooks your legs over the arms of the chair, then his lips are on you again, causing shivers to run up your spine. Soft pillow lips press wet and hot kisses to your inner thighs, making sure to keep his eyes on you the entire time. “Are you trying to kiss me?” you gasp as his hands grip your thighs tightly, blunt nails digging into your skin.

“Only just started sweetheart” he grins sinfully, followed by that wink filled with all the dirty promises you hope he can fulfil. “I wonder if you taste as good as you look” he groans as he tugs you closer, pulling one of your legs over his shoulder, your breath hitches in your throat when his breath ghosts over your throbbing hot pussy.

Cupping his jaw gently your teeth scrape over your bottom lip, “Pretty sure you have a face made for fucking riding Dean Winchester” he smirks at that, pressing a kiss to your clit.

“Oh baby, you have no idea” he growls tugging you forward harshly, the chair legs scraping the floor. Dean’s tongue slides through your folds and he moans as you push a hand in his hair and tug harshly.

“Jesus! Fuck!” You squeak out as his tongues pushes inside you fingers moving to firmly brush your clit in tight circles. Dean groans into you when you roll your hips against his face. Your free hand drops to the back of the chair, trying to keep yourself in the seat. 

“Need more, taste so goddamn good” Dean growls pulling your other leg over his shoulder, hands moving to the bottom of your back since your now practically hanging out of the chair. Your thighs tighten around his head as he eats you out like a man starved. He moves biting at your thigh roughly, “Fuck it! Come ‘ere baby girl” he moans, you let out a scream which turns into a laugh as he lifts you practically dragging you down to the floor. 

He roughly pushes two fingers back inside you again, as he holds one of your legs against his chest. Your body rolls against the floor, as his lips seal around your clit, letting your head lull to the side, you realise you can see everything he’s doing perfectly in the reflection. “Ugh Dean, love your mouth” you whine as he starts rubbing the spot again, then those perfect teeth scrape over your clit and your orgasm hits you like a truck. Your eyes roll to the back of your head and your back arches off of the floor, and you briefly register the way Dean’s fingers are digging harshly into your thighs. 

Your still panting once your eyes are able to focus again, sweat goosebumps covering yours skin. Dean’s lips are so soft as he kisses his way up your body, letting his tongue trail every now and then forcing more shivers from your body. You look down at him, he’s grinning like an idiot as you take his face in your hands and pull him up your body. “You’re something else” you breathe against his lips, he pushes the sweaty hair from your face as he brushed his lips against yours and you sighed happily. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck you press your lips harshly to his, loving the way he groans into your mouth as you push him on his back and move to straddle his waist. He holds your chin between his finger and thumb as you gently pull out of the kiss, “Such an idiot, should have done this ages ago” he whispers brushing his lips over yours again, you smile up at him combing your fingers through his hair as he kisses you slow and sensual. With your tongues gently rolling over one another.

His lips brush the corner of your mouth, hands moving to grip your ass lips continuing to your jaw, leaving small nips as he goes. “You know gorgeous, you are wearing far too many clothes. You want some help scratching that itch?” you ask seductively, reminding him of his earlier words in the car this morning, you rolling your hips down into his causing a deep groan to erupt from his throat.

Scooting down to his thighs you kiss your way down his body, dragging your nails across his soft skin as you go, Dean arches into your touch swearing under his breath when you nip at the skin of his hip bones. You make quick of his belt as he sits up resting on his elbows watching you, he catches his bottom lip between his teeth again, he lifts his hips so you can tug his jeans over that firm ass and down those gorgeous bow legs of his, leaving him in his form fitting dark grey boxers. 

Dean shifts a little groaning but he sounds a little in pain, he turns on his side as you climb off of him. “Sorry did I hurt you?” you ask as he sits up shaking his head still smiling.

“Sorry sweetheart, not you floors a kinda hard” he laughs leaning in voice dropping to that panty dampening deep rumble when he nips at your earlobe. “Besides, always wanted to see you on your knees. Have those gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock” he practically growls, standing and you follow, mesmerised by his words shifting onto your knees, resting your hands on his strong thighs.

“You know, can’t say I haven’t thought about it” you agree, catching your lip with your teeth as you hook your fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Loving the way those green eyes practically leer down at you, his boxers hit the floor and your jaw almost joins them. “Fucking hell Dean, you’re huge” you groan, letting your fingers brush along the thick shaft, loving the way he twitches under your fingers.

He chuckles at that, thumb brushing over your bottom lip as you marvel at the way the swollen head of his cock is leaking pre-come. “Better open up wide then baby” he groans as you suck his thumb between your lips, you catch your reflections in the mirror and groan rolling your hips against nothing. The pair of you look like something out of a damn porno, you can’t deny the effect his words have on you though. “Good girl” he winks as you release his thumb with a pop.

You lean in closer, letting the tip of your tongue run from his base to the tip, grabbing his hands you press them to the back of your head. Swirling your tongue around the head of his cock he groans deep in his chest, you hum in delight as the heady taste of his pre-come hits your tongue. “Fuck sweetheart” he grunts as you suck the head of his cock into your mouth, using your tongue to circle it as your hollow your cheeks. “Look at you, sucking that cock so well” he groans, eyes locked on yours in the mirror. You slowly inch more of his perfect cock into your mouth, until it bumps the back of your throat. Dean’s hands tighten in your hair as you start to move over him, bobbing your head in a steady rhythm letting the head of his cock continually bump your throat.

Bringing hand up his thigh you gently cup his balls, Dean growls deeply turning to meet your eyes as you look up at him through your lashes. His hips beginning to push back against your movements. Dean hisses as your nails dig into his thigh, the grip on your hair is stinging perfectly. You can feel the stretch of your lips, the way your jaw aches under his damn near god like cock. You moan around him, feeling his cock pulse on your tongue. He stops suddenly pulling you off of his rock hard cock, stopping himself from stumbling slightly, you pull back smirking up at him knowingly, licking your lips. “You gonna come Dean?” you purr seductively, standing and wrapping your arms around his neck.

“You fucking know I was, too good at sucking my cock baby” he smirks dangerously, backing you up against the far wall. “Gotta fuck you, feel that tight pussy stretch around my cock. See how many times I can make you come for me, make the sexiest noises for me” he grits out, eyes darker than you’d ever seen them and promising as he looks down at you until you back bumps into the wall.

“You and that filthy mouth Winchester, it’s gonna be the death of me” you groan loudly as he chuckles, grabbing you around the waist hauling you up against him, pressing your between his hard body and the wall. You can feel his long thick cock brushing through your folds as he gently rolls his hips against you.

“You want it baby girl?” he asks breathy and rough against your skin, as his teeth drag over your collarbone. 

“Please Dean, don’t wanna wait anymore. Need you” you reply in a breathy whisper, dropping your head back against the wall. He hums against your skin, licking up your throat as he starts lowering your body onto his cock, you gasp loudly, legs locked around his waist nails digging into his strong broad shoulders. Eyes on his as he fills you, his forehead drops onto yours once he’s fully inside you. 

“Shit that’s a tight fit” he groans loudly when you roll your hips slightly, “You sure you’re ready?” he asks gently, pressing his lips to yours in a chaste kiss.

“Please, I’m okay. I promise, I can’t wait anymore” 

“Jesus sweetheart, you got any idea what you do to me?”

“Some ideas i think” you smirk slightly, he grins pulling you closer as he pulls out all of the way and pushes back in slowly. “Mother fucking shit, so deep” you whimper clinging to him, nails biting into his soft skin.

“Such a filthy mouth” he grunts snapping his hips forward a little rougher this time, loving the way you almost choke on your breath. As he starts a steady rhythm slow but deep and hard, your whimper loudly, nails raking down his back with almost every thrust. 

“Y-You can f-fucking talk. Dean I’m gonna c-come” you pant as he nips at your shoulder, breathing hot and hard against your skin. 

“You can see it can’t you, see me fucking you, dirty girl you’re watching ain’t cha” he grits out between thrusts, you nod rapidly, whimpering desperately making him growl as your walls flutter around his cock. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice echoes down the halls. Dean presses your face into his neck as he tries to steady his breathing, hips still thrusting into you.

“Fucking bite down baby, don’t you dare stop” he grunts quietly as you do just that, a little sooner than he’d expected. “Busy Sammy, Y/N’s date didn’t go well!” Dean calls, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

“Yeah only because i wanted to fuck you” you pant against his neck making him whine a little, he pushes you back as his hips speed up slightly.

“Shhh you” he half laughs half moans as your teeth sink into his skin again.

“Oh, uh you guys need anything?” Sam asks quietly, from just outside the room.

“No. All good. Maybe just, uh come back later” Dean replies aware his words are slightly clipped, you squeeze your eyes shut as your orgasm crashes over you, causing Dean to whimper as your teeth almost make him bleed.

“Uh okay, I’ll head out get some more stuff” Sam says a little awkwardly, and Dean hears the bunker door slam closes as you pull your head up and look at him with hooded eyes.

“You Mr. Winchester are a dirty man!” you grin up at him.

“You ain’t seen anything yet sweetheart” he winks, then he moans as you pull his mouth back to yours, sighing against those plush lips of his. He stumbles a little and you realise he’s walking. “Time for bed i think” he reasons with that cheeky grin. Dropping you onto the soft mattress, you bounce a little immediately moved back to rest against the pillows, as he starts to crawl towards you. 

Dean’s hovering over you, resting on his hands as he looks down at you, “Still want a ride?” he asks suggestively, letting out a deep belly laugh as you push him on his back the second the words leave his lips. That laugh quickly turns into a moan as you grip his length in your small hand sinking down onto him. Your hands practically slap against his chest as you settle against him, those big hands move up your thighs, eventually staying on your hips as you start to roll them over him. 

Dean’s head drops back into the pillows when your rake your nails down his chest and stomach. “Thought you liked that” you moan breathlessly, as he groans in agreement blunt nails digging into your hips. Dean watches in awe as you start the rise and fall of your body on his, the way his cock is throbbing inside you know he’s close. 

His knees bend on the bed as he starts thrusting up into you, “Play with that pussy baby, want you to come all over that cock” he groans as your hand moves down your body slowly, rolling your nipple between your forefinger and thumb the way he had. “Fuck you’re so perfect gorgeous, love those tits” he moans as your pussy clamps around him harder again. 

“Love your mouth baby, so close. Keep talking” you choke out as his hips snap against yours. Your fingers brush your clit and you gasp loudly, locking eyes with the gorgeous green ones that had been in your dreams for as long as you remember.

“So wet and tight for me sweetheart, gonna make me come. God- fuck so good” he moans loudly hands smacking your ass. All you can do is whimper in reply, you slump against his chest panting hard.

“Dean, please fuck me I can’t. Shit, so close, I just don’t think I can” you pant out desperately, he flips you beneath him at that. 

Pinning your legs to his chest he leans down lips against your ear as he starts a brutal pace that has you screaming his name. “Fuck! Dean!” 

“That’s it fucking come baby” he growls deep in his throat as you attempt to cling to the sheets beneath you, rolling your body up into him. 

You’re reduced to screaming his name followed by curses as you come hard, he follows shortly after with a muffled cry of your name against your shoulder as he falls against you, hips lazily rolling into yours. 

The weight of his body should be crushing you but you can’t deny that you love it, he gently pulls out and rolls to lay at your side. Where he crushes his lips against yours, the kiss is slow but firm and possessive, it makes goosebumps rise across your sweat soaked skin for all the right reasons. He pulls your body against his until your practically draped over him, he reluctantly pulls away from your lips. Still panting hard as he cups your jaw in his hand, “Sorry if I fucked up your date” he murmurs lips brushing your cheek gently.

“No sorry needed, I’ve never been happier that you texted me. You were all I could think about anyway, those gorgeous green eyes staring back at me” you say the last part quietly, brushing your fingers gently through his hair, his eyes flutter closed at the feeling.

“That’s good” he mumbled sleepily, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he holds you tighter, you happily relax into his embrace and let your eyes slip closed.


End file.
